Sabrina: Friends Forever
| runtime = 74 minutes | language = English | music = | budget = }} Sabrina: Friends Forever (also known as Sabrina the Teenage Witch in Friends Forever) is a 2002 animated television film produced by DIC Entertainment and was first shown on Nickelodeon Sunday Movie Toons in the United States (however, in most other countries, it premiered on either Disney Channel or Toon Disney). It is a continuation of the animated television series Sabrina: The Animated Series and was followed by another television series, Sabrina's Secret Life. Plot Sabrina is turning 13 years old receiving her first magic wand from Enchantra herself and as custom for all witchlings, she's off to the Witch Academy to learn the three principles of witchdom (to use magic wisely, be true to one's friends, and be true to one's self). Feeling inferior because she's only a half-witch, Sabrina conceals her mixed heritage and manages to rise to a position of popularity. Sabrina joins her new friends in making fun of Nicole Candler, a "bookworm" who doesn't fit in, but, when Sabrina discovers that Nicole is a half-witch like herself, the pair become good friends. Sabrina's other friends figure something is going on between Sabrina and Nicole and set out to prove that Nicole is a half witch. They accomplish this by levitating up to a tree outside and find the half star on her hand. Nicole is ridiculed to the point that there is no end in plain view for Nicole. Sabrina visits Nicole in her door room and come together and begin their journey to the witches' realm in hopes of becoming full witches. Entering the witches' realm, Sabrina and Nicole stumble upon a witch with three doors leading to three fantasy worlds. Both girls enter the first door and become mermaids. Making their way back to the realm, they try the second door which makes them figure skaters. After skating into a Hockey net, a hockey player appears on the ice and shoots pucks into the net where both girls are in. the girls throw a few pucks at the hockey player in frustration and a hockey brawl takes place. Sabrina and Nicole escape from the pile and exit back into the realm. They go into the third and final door where they meet two princes and begin to dance. Enchantra finds out from the witch academy the two girls are in the realm and sends two of her minions to get them. Sabrina and Nicole reach the great wish-granting wisdom tree in the witches' realm. Sabrina steps forward first to make her wish and asks to be a full witch. Her wish is granted; by taking Nicole's half-witch powers. This makes Nicole a mortal and consequently turns her to stone since a mortal can't be in the witches' realm. Sabrina asks the tree to change her back, but it can't because the deed has already been done. It tells her that only a certain amulet can help her. Salem has told her that his collar is just this kind of artifact, so Sabrina hurriedly seeks him out. Unfortunately, he lied and she is unable to save Nicole. Distraught, she is about to turn herself into stone when she is stopped by Enchantra, who is touched by her unselfish action and breaks the spell on Nicole, returning both girls to half-witches in the process. At the graduation ceremony, Sabrina chides the school for making fun of Nicole because of her heritage, and reveals that she herself is a half-witch. External links * Sabrina: Friends Forever at Cookie Jar Entertainment * Category:2002 television films Category:2002 animated films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American fantasy films Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s American animated films